stickpagefandomcom-20200216-history
Stick Wars
For more information on the Stick War series, please go to 'this wiki.'' '''Stick War is a popular strategy based game designed by Crazy Jay (as in the user, not the crazy dancing ninja with a headband) and Brock. It is currently still one of the most popular (and difficult) games on Stickpage. Gameplay *Mouse - select /unselect unit or hold and click to fire an archidonis's arrow *Spacebar - Standard attack (excluding archidions) *Arrow Keys / WASD keys - Movement *F - Throw spear or summon minions *Q - Block (for swordwraiths, minions, and speartons) *Attack - sends all units to attack the enemy and their statue *Defend - all your units will defend your statue *Garrison - Sends all units behind the lines as archidonises to launch arrows against the opponent in the safety of the fort (one archer per three units) *Buy units - click on the units logo to buy a unit. They take time to train and you have a max of 20 units. Click on the logo again to cancel Pause menu - takes you to a menu where you can adjust and stuff The goal of each level is to destroy an enemy's statue or kill all their units in an ambush. If your statue is destryed, you lose. Units Swordwrath A Swordwrath is a basic unit which wields a club at the very start of the game but can be upgraded to use a sword and can be upgraded for speed. Their strength lies in their numbers but can be used as an effective weapon when user controlled. These units are the best available for outnumbering your opponents as they are cheap and load fastest. (they also have a wide variety of deaths). There is a variation of the Swordwrath known as the Magikill Minion which is a head shorter and is weaker in attacks and health. Zigzag if there are any archidions around or if there are speartons. They are considered a basic unit. Miner A miner is a unit which mines for gold in weird rocky formations that pop up around the battlefield and can be upgraded to hold more gold in their bags or for a better mining capacity. They are totally unable to attack and can easily be destroyed without protection (stay close to the statue as possible!) They are considered a basic unit. Archidonis The archidonis is a unit which fires arrows at the enemy. While they are powerful against bare enemy units, they stink against the solid stone of the statues and require the backup of a sowrdswrath or a spearton. Theye excel in long range combat but will die immediately in melee. Their arrows can be upgraded form basic(black) to barbed (yellow) to poison 9green) and to fire (red and firey). They are considered a basic unit. Spearton A powerful unit, Speartons use deadly spears, powerful shields, and awesome helmets to totally pulverize their opponents. While they bear similarities to swordwraths, they have distinct and unique differences. First, they wield a spear capable of producing rapid stabbing action capable off quickly destryoing a swarm (presumed that they don't kill you first) which is quicker than a sword and has better range and can use it as a throwing weapon which will almost always hit it's target (this can only be done once. After it is thrown, they will draw out a sickle to continue fighting). Their second main difference is the fact that they utilize actual shields. A swordswrath merely uses it's sword as a basic way of blocking and is somewhat ineffective and they must stay still in this position. A spearton's shield however, is much more effective 9blocks attacks, not just arrows) and they are able to move while thay are blocking. (do this with a bunch of other speartons to create a phalax formation which looks really cool). Their last difference is the fact that they wear wicked Spartan war helmets which improves their health and can make them at least four times as tough as swordswraths (twice if the swordswrath is user controlled). You can upgrade their helmets (silver, bronze, silver with plumes, bronze with plumes), spears (silver, copper, gold), and their shileds (native oxhide, singularity iron, lightning bolt silver, stainless steel, and a victory bronze). Magikill The Magikills are mages capable of stunning opponents with their staffs or summoning pithfork weilding minions with their hats. The Magikill is one of the two only units capable of producing an attack that cannot be properly blocked and the only one capable of summoning minions. Although they are unmistakenabley powerful, they have two very distinctive weaknesses: speed and distance. Magikill are one of the slowest units and can be outmanuvered by a speedy swordswrath or a spearton while they attampt to stun them. This allows swordswrath or the spearton to sneak up on their backs and quickly dispatch them for good. As for distance, the magikill are experts in melee combat owing to their stunning abilities and their minions but are vunerable to attacks by an archidonis or the throwing spear of a spearton. Without minions, the magikill are vunerable. Minions do not vanish after a magikill dies. Giant A giant is a siege unit built primarily for reducing statues to rubble. They are one of the two units capable of producing stunning attacks and have the most health. Unlike the other units who will line up in accordance of defense, the giant will instead march on without being instructed and will not go into garrison mode. While the giant can effectively obliterate a statue, they suck against regular units and do much less damage to them. They can be killed with a swarm of units attacking on both sides. Upgrades After each battle (except for the last one) you recieve two upgrades and have the options the upgrade your units.﻿ There is not enough in the game to upgrade every unit so you have to pick very carefully. You can save upgrades. Tips *Send a single swordswrath or a spearton out to help in garrison mode. *Send one unit out at the beginning of the game to deal with any units coming then and to deal a few damage to the statue. *You can abandon your army to deal damage to the other statue. *A swordswrath backed by archers is a formidable foe. *Beware a battalion of archers. *Giants are great with backup. *Have a backup amount of gold in case your army is completly depleted and there is an enemy horde on the way. *User controlled units deal more damage, have more health, and have more defense than computer controlled ones.﻿ Category:Games